1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image communicating apparatus for performing an image communication after a predetermined procedure signal was communicated.
2. Description of the Related Background Art
Hitherto, in the case where a call is received to a facsimile apparatus to which a telephone can be connected from the outside and the user responds by such an external telephone, a CNG (originating call tone) is heard from a receiver so long as the call was generated from a facsimile apparatus on the partner side. In such a case, when a person responding hooks the external telephone or sends a code by a predetermined DTMF signal, the facsimile apparatus detects it and connects the line to the facsimile side and executes a facsimile reception Due to this, the person responding can operate (remote reception) from a remote position without moving to the location of the facsimile apparatus
However, in the case of using the hooking, there is a drawback such that when a catch phone is received, the line is switched to the facsimile apparatus and the catch phone service cannot be received. In catch telephone service, a telephone connected to an exchange that is busy on a first call connection receives a tone signal when the exchange receives another call for the telephone. The called person may then hook the telephone to connect the new call to the telephone while holding the first call connection. Although there is also a private branch exchange which provides various services using the hooking such as holding, extension/external line switching, and the like, there is also a similar drawback such that those services cannot be used.
In the conventional example in which a code is sent by a DTMF signal, a telephone which can send the DTMF must be used. There is also a drawback such that if the code coincides with a code of a computer service or the like, the service cannot be received. There is also an example in which the service is limited such that a remote reception is performed only when the telephone is called. In such an example, there is a drawback such that an originating call is executed and the facsimile reception after the speech cannot be executed.